


iFind Someone to cry on

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: Sonny with a Chance, iCarly
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: Carly runs away crying. Sonny found her crying. What happens when two stars happen to pass in the night? CarlyXSonny shipping. Warning: femslash. Set after iOMG and before New Girl in their respective shows





	iFind Someone to cry on

As Carly got shocked by the scene she saw in her eyes, tears began to fall out of her eyes.

She can't believe it.

The guy she liked to herself was been kissed.

By her own best friend.

Feeling like she was stabbed in her heart, she hastily ran away from it. She can't help but cry out her feelings. It doesn't matter if it hurts her. It doesn't matter if people saw her crying.

She just wants to bring her pain out of herself.

She ran away, far from it all, still crying.

As she finally slowed down, she finally ended up in a bench, and sat, crying.

"I love you Freddie… why… why her...? why not me...?"

As Carly kept on weeping, a voice talked to her.

"You know, I had that problem too. My boyfriend had to choose winning the Tween Choice award instead of my love and assurance for him."

Carly sniffled and the person handed a box and said, "Tissue?"

"Thanks."

As Carly looked at the person who gave her the item, she then recognized who she was talking to- Sonny Munroe.

"Sonny… is it… you?"

"Carly… no way!"

As the two hugged, Carly said, "I'm so glad you're here. But, why are you here in Seattle?"

"I got to spend time alone."

"So the person you told me who chose his pride over your love was…"

"Chad Dylan Cooper."

"As in THE Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Yes, but, why are you here, Carly?"

"I don't want to see the guy I secretly like kissing my best friend. No- make that my best friend kissing the guy I secretly like for so long."

"That's your loss, but I know how it felt. When Chad did that to me, I had to stay strong. But the pain of your best friend kissing your male best friend whom you secretly liked? I can understand that. I know how you feel Carly Shay."

She then wiped Carly's tears and resumed, "If he can't have you, no one can have you. You'll just have to wait if he'll come back to you. For now, it's better to think it over and realize that you should have loved him without backing out. Because if you kept it in your heart without him knowing it, you might lose him forever. I hope you'll have the heart to forgive him and tell him of what you really feel for him."

"Sonny… thanks for comforting me. I owe you…"

She then continued crying, and Sonny said, "Go ahead and cry it out Carly. You have me getting your tears."

As Carly cried in Sonny's shoulder, Sonny hugged her tight. She then felt a fondness for the flat chested webstar, as she lifted her face and she kissed Carly passionately.

As the kiss ended, Carly said, "Sonny… why did you kiss me?"

"I like you. Not as a fellow celebrity, but as more than that."

"Thanks for the kiss. I like you too."

At that point, the two girls kissed again, but this time, it's a passionate one.

After the kiss, Sonny said, "I hope this calmed you down, at least for awhile."

"I really do owe you one, Sonny."

"Want to go out for some snacks? My treat."

"Thanks so much."

As the two stars walked in the cold night, their hearts, their friendship, and their respect for each other- grew from a simple comforting conversation.

After all, birds of the same feather, stick together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! I kinda had it like this because Carly and Sonny's Les Yay moment is a bit like that of Sheryl and Ranka's from Macross Frontier. Review!


End file.
